Touch
by annaliesegrace
Summary: It started with a whimper. RATED M.


Title: Touch

Author: annaliesegrace

Rating: M…mostly for smut and some four letter words.

Disclaimer: I don't own them; I'm just borrowing them for some dirty, adult behavior and promise to return them.

Summary: It happened with a whimper.

AN: None aside from another warning that its rated M.

* * *

><p>It started not with a bang – or even a fight as most would expect – but with a whimper.<p>

Specifically Deeks' whimper as Kensi removed stitches from his forehead. Stitches received when the wife of their suspect threw a vase at his head. And made contact. It would have been impressive if not for the copious amounts of blood pouring down the side of her partners face.

"If you don't stop moving, I'm done helping you." She stated and stepped back. The man had barely stopped moving since she started and it was starting to grate on her nerves.

"Kens…" He all but whined at her.

"Don't Kens me, Deeks. Your other choice is to sit in the ER for four hours to have seven…no wait, five now, stitches removed."

"Pass, but you don't have to pull so hard…"

"This is not helping your delicate image, you know that right?"

"I bet you've removed your own stitches, right? Probably stitched yourself, even."

She sighed and placed her hands on her hips. "Done?"

A large grin crossed his face. "Yes. Please continue."

She mumbled something decidedly x-rated under her breath, but returned to her original spot, straddling one of Deeks legs as he sat on his bathroom toilet. The stitches were at his hairline on his right temple and forced her to lean over him to get to them, it was an awkward if intriguing position.

Leaning over him, she carefully cut, then using tweezers, pulled out the next two sutures effortlessly.

It was then she realized that he had gone completely stock still and she could feel his breath tickling her abdomen through her thin red tank top. Taking a breath, she snipped and pulled out the next suture. As she went for the last two, however, she became aware that she would have to take another half step closer to properly reach them.

Deeks was keeping his focus squarely on her abdomen, trying desperately to ignore how physically close they were. But every time she moved her breasts came dangerously close and it was insanely distracting. Distracting enough that he had started working through the box score of the last Angels game as best he could remember to keep himself under control. Shit, he was about ready to make up the box scores to keep his brain focused on something besides her perfect, tight body mere inches from him.

Then she spoke.

"I'm, uh, gonna need to get a little closer for these last two."

Lord help him, no. That would practically put her in his lap.

"Yeah, sure," he muttered and shifted slightly to allow her body to move what was only an inch at most closer to him. But it was enough that all the box scores in the world weren't going to distract his basic male urges. They had been on this…collision course for far too long, and the more they spent time together, the more apparent it became – to him at least – that there was no avoiding this. At some point the attraction they both clearly felt would take over and they would be powerless to stop it.

Hell, he wasn't sure if he wanted to stop it.

Kensi watched him shift before sliding closer. Now the breath she just felt as a breeze before was hot on her belly button and every time he breathed out, it sent a warm feeling south.

_Just get the last two out and get out of here, _her brain was screaming. So quickly she snipped and pulled another stitch, but in her rush didn't realize it was connected to the last one, so when she pulled he let out a small whimper and his hands immediately latched onto the outside of her thighs.

When the hands didn't immediately release, Kensi debated snapping at him to let go, but they were so firm and warm that she bit her tongue. They were tempting fate, she knew it. The attraction between them had been growing lately as they grew closer as partners and, dare she say it, friends. Every seemingly innocent touch or inside joke they shared pushed their feelings – and attraction - closer to the surface.

"Sorry," she breathed out.

Deeks didn't mean to do it, but as she pulled and a brief prick of pain shot through him, his hands jumped up and grabbed her legs. He was prepared for her to make a smartass comment and pull away from him, and when she did neither he was stunned into inaction. Until she apologized. And then he pushed his luck even farther then he already had. Because that's what Deeks was good at.

"No problem," he said and slid his hands up and down her legs slowly, stunned when the expected retaliation didn't happen. So he continued to leisurely stroke her denim-clad legs.

Swallowing, she leaned over, snipped one more time and as she picked up the tweezers from the counter, his hands moved to the front of her thighs and tightened just slightly in anticipation.

"I'll be careful," she said but his hands didn't move, instead Deeks risked life and limb and stroked the insides of her thighs with his thumbs.

And she trembled. Just slightly and if he hadn't had such a firm grip, he wouldn't have even noticed. But he did, and he had. And that put a stupid grin on his face. He made the normally unflappable Kensi Blye tremble.

Slowly she pulled the last stitch out and placed it on the towel on the counter, but she didn't immediately pull away from him. She wasn't sure she could. His breath was coming faster onto her stomach and his thumbs continued to slowly stroke the inside of her thighs. And Kensi felt the heat of desire rising quickly in her.

Trying to regain some semblance of control, she leaned over once more, looking at the cut that had nearly fully healed. Unfortunately the tremble in her body came through her words. "I…I think you won't have…have a scar."

"Good," he whispered and tilted his head up, moving his hands farther up her legs, bringing this thumbs enticingly closer to her center.

Deeks watched in surprise as her eyes flitted closed for just a moment and she sucked in a sharp breath. And he took advantage, reaching up and slowly kissing the underside of her jaw.

Her eyes snapped open in surprise and she tried to pull away, but it was a half-assed effort at best and he easily stopped her by wrapping an arm around her waist. Wordlessly he guided her down to sit on the leg she had been straddling.

For a moment they stared at each other, then almost simultaneously they moved toward each other, and their lips met in a firm, but passionate kiss. His lips were as soft as she expected and he moved them expertly against hers at an exploratory pace. A low moan came from her as he tilted his head and nibbled her bottom lip gently, the scruff of his beard tickling her skin in a weirdly enjoyable way.

While he continued working her lips, one of her hands moved up and into his hair, grasping at the strands desperately. Kensi was certain she could kiss him all night, it felt that good and sent a tingling feeling through her entire body.

And oh God, if his kissed this well…

His arm that had been wrapped around her waist moved up to between her shoulders, anchoring her in place.

Before she had time to think about what they were doing, his tongue was in her mouth, caressing and exploring her, and any inkling that this was a bad idea was pushed from her thoughts. So lost in the dueling of their tongues she didn't notice his hand had twined gently into her hair until he tugged firmly, pulling her head back, breaking their kiss, but giving him unfettered access to her long, smooth neck.

When his lips pressed against her pulse point, sucking gently, she whimpered and pressed herself harder onto his thigh.

"Mmmmm," he mumbled into the skin where her neck and shoulder met before nipping gently. And again she trembled, pressing herself into him, frantically seeking some kind of friction between her legs.

"Deeks," she hissed and scratched her nails on the back of his neck. Because he still had a hold of her hair, which was allowing him access to all her sensitive spots, which was sending little jolts of pleasure through her every time he hit one. And damn if that man hadn't found them with ease. So she had pressed herself into his thigh, which was only serving to make her antsier, which made her press harder onto him, desperate for release, which just made her antsier, because damn it, the sensation wasn't _quite _right. It was enough to make the itch between her legs intensify and fuck; she would do almost anything to get it scratched.

When he leisurely licked the dip in her collar bone she let out a keening moan which was enough to make him pause and look at her with a rather self satisfied smirk on his face. Her lips were swollen from their earlier kisses and her hair was a mess. And God damn if she wasn't the most magnificent thing he had ever seen.

Quickly he stood, taking her with him, and pressed her against the wall behind her, her elbow flipping the light switch, plunging them into semi-darkness.

"This is a terrible idea," he mumbled into her lips even as his hands slipped under her thin tank top, skimming the skin he encountered with his fingertips, which just sent more pleasure pulsing through her. There was just something about his touch. Eventually he pushed the material up and over her head with one smooth motion.

With heat-filled eyes she regarded him. "Terrible." Her fingers worked the buttons on his the shirt as her lips pressed desperately back to his and before long his shirt was on the floor with hers.

They pulled apart briefly, staring at each other a moment before her hands had found their way to his n chest, her fingertips dancing across the now bare skin. She was looking at him with this _expression_ he couldn't quite define, but it made him want her more, if that was even possible. Burying his face in her neck, he kissed and sucked and nibbled at the skin of her shoulders and neck. With each nibble and gentle bite to her skin, she arched into him, pressing her center firmly against his erection, sending waves of desire through them both.

He pulled away from her for a brief moment and watched as she licked her lips seductively, her eyes never leaving his. Without breaking eye contact, he reached down and unbuckled her belt, undid the button and zipper on her jeans and slowly slid his hand under the denim. Her eyes closed in anticipation of his touch and when his hand finally, _finally, _touched her she bucked hard and threw her head back against the wall, whimpering softly.

Smiling, he applied more pressure and slowly stroked her over her cotton panties.

"Ohhhhh," slipped through her lips and he placed a hard kiss against them as his hand picked up speed. "Shit…" she hissed and her hands, which had been still at her sides, pushed her jeans down her legs enough that she was able to step out of them without stopping his motions. Deeks quickly took advantage, sliding his hand under her underwear and feeling her heat. She practically purred as he continued to slowly stroke her, causing her entire body to tremble and shake.

Having his partner pressed against his bathroom wall, in just her bra and underwear while slowly getting her off was one visual Deeks had never managed to conjure up on his own. And it was all he could do to keep himself from just taking her right there. But he resisted doing so, because right now he was enjoying just watching her and feeling her writhe beneath him, making soft noises and rolling her hips to match his strokes.

Increasing his speed with one hand, the other landed on her shoulder and slipped off her black cotton bra strap, gently kissing the skin, working his way down her heated flesh to the top of her breast which was still covered.

Lapping his tongue across the skin just above the material of her bra, he felt her tense in anticipation. But instead of exposing her breast to him as she expected, instead he firmly pushed one finger inside of her.

Kensi was so worked up she nearly came as he entered her, and with her eyes closed tightly against the sensation of him moving and twisting inside her she pressed her head back against the wall and called his name. Shifting, she managed to get one leg up and onto the edge of the toilet behind them, allowing him to push farther into her and sending stars across her vision. In that moment she would have done anything, absolutely anything to keep the sensations racing through her body going. It was… mind-blowing.

"Fuck, Deeks. Faster."

He kissed her again and she responded desperately, biting his lower lip not so gently. If it hurt, he didn't let on, instead moving back to the overly sensitive skin of her neck, licking slowly.

As he pushed in another finger she cried out and buried her face in his neck, fingers gripping his shoulders as she felt her body start to tense.

That was all it took and he pulled his fingers out, stroking the outside with a firm, steady hand while he sucked the skin of her breasts. When he managed to expose one breast and pull a nipple into his mouth she cried out loudly, the sound echoing in the small room.

Kensi thrust her hips into him, she could feel her release coming, it didn't take but two more strokes of his extremely skilled hand and stars exploded across her vision and she cried his name and dug her fingers into the skin of his back. Pressing his body against hers, his lips kissing her cheek almost gently, he pinned her to the wall and helped her ride out the wave.

As she came down, Kensi was very aware of his chest pressed against hers, holding her steady.

Him. All she wanted now was to feel him inside her. So she reached out and quickly removed his jeans, tugging desperately at the material as it dropped to the floor.

"Bedroom," he managed to get out and pushed her backward the few steps down the hall to his bedroom, lips never leaving hers, his free hand expertly undoing her bra and pulling the material out from between them. The feeling of her bare skin against him was exquisite and he moved quickly in leading her to the bed, pushing her down on it and kissing her abdomen just above her panties.

"Deeks," she hissed and ran her fingers through his hair as one of his hands reached up and cupped one breast, gently rubbing it. His name came from her lips again and he licked and kissed his way up her abdomen, between her breasts and to her throat.

"Yes?" he asked and kissed her forcefully, pressing his tongue into her mouth where he probed and dueled with her own.

She was about to demand that he take her, but then he stopped kissing her, and settled his body over hers gently and stroked her cheek, staring at her so reverently that she held her words. No other man had ever looked at her like that in the heat of the moment. Like she was something precious to be savored and not just a good lay.

"Deeks…" she started but he silenced her with a painfully tender kiss.

Their actions in the bathroom had been quick and dirty and stroked by the fire of want and longing and the sexual tension that had been building between them. But here, lying naked on his bed and about to take their relationship to the next level, it was more about their feelings for each other; the ones that they pretended weren't there. After this there was no pretending.

This time she kissed him gently and let her fingers rake through his hair again as his moved leisurely up and down her sides, tickling the skin and sending heat back to her core again. She could do this with him all night.

He felt her smile into one kiss and the next thing he knew, her hands were sliding down his sides and as they came to the material of his underwear, pushed them down as far as she could. Clearly frustrated, she pushed off and reversed their positions, pressing his back to the bed. Quickly she divested him of the material before standing at the end of his bed and doing the same with her own underwear. Staring at his partner, standing completely naked at the foot of his bed and looking like a Goddess on earth, Deeks felt himself get harder. This beautiful woman was with him.

Licking her lips, she slowly crawled up his body, pausing to pull his erection into her mouth. That earned her a low, throaty moan and she smiled as she sucked on the tip of him.

Suddenly his fingers wove into her hair and he pulled her up, breaking the connection. Which, while he regretted momentarily, knew was for the better, if she kept doing that he wouldn't last long.

Wordlessly, he flipped them over, leaving one arm wrapped around her shoulders as he gently entered her.

A long, low moan came from the back of her throat as he began thrusting into her, slowly at first, but swiftly increasing his speed as she rolled her hips to meet him thrust for thrust. It didn't take long for the partners to find a mutually pleasurable rhythm.

Her fingers found his hair and pulled him to her for a deep, passionate kiss as one of her long legs wrapped around his waist, improving the angle and pushing her even closer to the edge. It was right there, she could feel herself breaking over the top, her body ready to give into it.

He must have sensed how close she was because he placed one hand under her behind and angled her up father, pushing her rather forcefully over that mythical edge and she screamed his name loudly into the dark as pleasure tore through her.

That was all it took for him and he released into her with a quiet groan, panting as he enjoyed the release.

Carefully he laid himself half on top of her and nuzzled his face into her neck, leaving his lips by her ear. As soon as he was able to talk, Deeks whispered, "That was…incredible."

All he received was a low "mmmm" in agreement and her fingers gently ghosting over his back. After several silent minutes she shivered under him and he regretfully rolled off her, pulling the blanket over them. Deeks was rewarded when her now warm, naked body curled into his chest and she rested one arm across his waist.

Turning his head to look at her, his fingers trailing up and down her arm, Deeks took in the woman resting in his arms and smiled. She returned the smile before kissing his chest and placing her head on his arm.

Yeah, they had a thing.

One _hell _of a thing.

END

* * *

><p>AN: Reviews are always welcome, even for the one shots. They really do inspire the other fics marinating. I have started writing a multi-chapter but took a break to get this out of my head. Hope you enjoyed and thank you in ad. See you in the next one…<p> 


End file.
